


new beginnings

by skamz



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, isak falls for even but mostly he falls for his cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamz/pseuds/skamz
Summary: Isak moves into his new place and meets his new neighbors, a boy named Even and Satine, his cat.





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skamisako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamisako/gifts).



> hiii, hello, bonjour! i wanted to post this on monday initially for [kristina's](http://skamisako.tumblr.com) bday, but life and work got in the wayy etc. etc. but anyway, here it is, isak and even with a cat for you :)) you're amazing and gifted and funny and have the best taste in films (even is shaking) and you're such a sweetheart, and i hope you'll enjoy this one 

The door not unlocking on Isak's first day here feels like bad luck.

He's not superstitious or anything, not really, but the fact that he can't even get into his new place on his very first day doesn't exactly seem like the best of signs. Yeah, okay, it's not exactly his first time here—he did come a couple of weeks ago to visit the studio, and he was here yesterday with his friends to clean the place and move his stuff in, but it's the first time he's coming to his place to actually, well—

Live here. 

The key is in, and Isak knows it's the right one, because it's the only key he owns, but it just won't  _open_. 

"It always does that," he hears. 

The words startle him, and when he quickly turns to his left, toward where the voice had come from, he sees a young man. He must be around his age, and he's wearing these navy blue jeans and this fitted white t-shirt, and his hair is perfectly combed and,  _honestly_ , who walks around like this on a Saturday morning at—Isak quickly looks at the time on his phone—8:12. 

He's also holding a small cat in his arms, its bright and orange fur contrasting with the color of his outfit. 

"You have to pull on the doorknob when you twist the key," he goes on, making his way toward Isak until he's standing right next to him.

"I—what?" Isak asks, because he apparently can't come up with a more eloquent response so early in the morning. Or maybe it's because he didn't expect to meet a really cute guy so early in the morning. 

The guy huffs out a laugh. "Wait, let me show you," he says, holding out his hand. 

It takes Isak five seconds too long to realize that he's asking for his key. "Oh," he says. "Here." 

The guy's arms are long enough that he's able to securely hold the cat with only one, but he soon seems to realize that he can't twist the key and pull on the doorknob at the same time. 

"Can you hold her for a sec?" he asks. 

Isak opens his mouth for a second, hesitating. He's never held a cat before, doesn't know if there's a right or a wrong way to do so, and his mind decides to immediately picture the worst-case scenario: what if he  _drops_ her? He's pretty sure cats can land on their feet, but this one is quite little, and Isak is quite tall. 

"Sure," he ends up saying. 

The guy hands him the cat, and Isak makes sure to hold her very close. Her head is turned toward the guy, initially, and she's facing opposite him, until she eventually rests her head on Isak's chest. 

Isak frowns slightly. She seems so—trusting, already, and comfortable. It's the sweetest sight he's seen in a long time, and he feels himself melt a little, not too worried about dropping her anymore. She looks like she's safe, like this—Isak has the feeling that she truly is. 

He gently scratches the top of the cat's head, tentatively at first, and she nuzzles his hand, purring. 

"She likes you," the guy says. He has a warm, barely there smile on his lips. "You made a new friend, Satine?" 

"Satine?" Isak asks, as he runs his fingers through her fur. 

The guy scratches the back of his head. "You know, like the character, in Moulin Rouge—she's a redhead too. When I first saw Satine," he says, nodding toward the cat. "I thought I was gonna name her that, or Vivian, after the character in Pretty Woman, because she's also a redhead. But then I couldn't quite decide, so I flipped a coin and—"

"It landed on Satine?" 

He shakes his head. "It landed on Vivian, but I felt kind of disappointed, so I thought I had to name her Satine, then." 

A smile takes over Isak's face, he can't quite help it. "That makes sense," he says. 

"Yeah?" The guy bites his lip. "And I'm Even, by the way. Named after, well—I'd have to ask my parents that." 

"I'm Isak," he replies.  _Named after the biblical figure, because my mother is a devout Christian_ , he thinks, but doesn't say. 

"Nice to meet you, Isak," Even says. His voice is kind, and honest, and his eyes meet his as he says the words.

"Nice to meet you, too, Even," he replies.

They simply stand there, and the silence is only broken a moment later by the sound of Satine meowing. Even chuckles quietly, an amused and fond look on his face. He reaches out for her, strokes her head and her back, and as he does, the tip of his fingers lightly brush against Isak. That simple touch sends shivers down Isak's spine, but he manages to maintain his composure and look completely unaffected. 

"This one's a sucker for affection," Even explains. 

"I—I can tell." 

"Okay, so the door," Even says. "Honestly, the landlord said he was going to fix it like three months ago," he then sighs. "But anyway, in the meantime, you just pull like this." He demonstrates how to unlock the door, and manages to do it quite easily.  

"I see," Isak nods. "Thanks a lot, really." 

Even offers him another smile. "You're welcome, Isak." 

Now would be the time to hand him back his cat, Isak realizes, but he doesn't quite know how to do so, and he just steps toward Even, Satine still pressed again his chest. 

They're standing so close to each other—too close—Even barely has to unfold his arms as he reaches out for the cat, and there's a brief second where their upper bodies touch, and Isak can feel the warmth that emanates from Even.

But then he's standing there with only his key in his hand, again, like he had when he first arrived, and he feels a strange coolness on his arms and chest, where the cat had been. 

"We'll be next door, if you need anything," Even offers. 

"Oh, you live there?" he asks, and then immediately feels like an idiot.  _Of fucking course he does._

"Nah, we're just squatters, but please don't tell the actual tenants, we managed to be subtle enough so far," Even teases, and Isak's cheeks heat up slightly. 

"Very funny," he mumbles. 

Even flashes him a smile. "See you, then." 

"See you." 

Isak doesn't do much, that day. He plays FIFA for a bit, browses the internet. He does a few push-up and sit-up sets, takes a shower, cooks a box of pasta to which he adds a jar of store-bought sauce. 

He then finds himself in bed, at a reasonable hour, and he's actually ready to fall asleep. He's been waking up early for the past couple of days, and his body has been wanting to also sleep early. His mind hasn't been putting up a fight, and tonight doesn't seem to be any different. 

And so Isak lies on his stomach, his head turned toward the wall. Even and Satine are on the other side, he realizes. 

The thought is comforting.

***

He doesn't run into them too often, the following week, despite spending unusually long periods of time in the hallway. 

(His other neighbor catches him, once, and Isak rushes back inside his studio.) 

Isak does see Even twice, though. The first time, he's without Satine and holding grocery bags, and they simply say hi to each other, Even asking him he's enjoying his new place, and Isak tells him that he really is, but doesn't tell him that he's one of the biggest reason why. The second time, the cat is actually there, and Even walks up to him, and he lets Isak hold her for a bit. 

Tonight, Isak comes home after an evening at Magnus' place with Jonas and Mahdi. He has a few beers in his system and he's feeling content, and light. They had fun and they laughed, and it's been a really nice night, it always is with the boys. 

There's a note on his floor. He almost misses it, until he takes off his shoes, and it's right there in front of him. Someone must have slipped it under his door while he was gone. 

 

> _Hey Isak,_
> 
> _I hope you've had a nice day :)_
> 
> _I'm going to Amsterdam from Friday to Sunday_   _, and I need someone to check up on Satine and give her her food. I understand if you have other plans, so no pressure_
> 
> _(I'm sure she'd like it if you were the one who came to see her, though. Can't really blame her)_
> 
> _\- Even (your favorite neighbor)_

Isak rereads the note an embarrassing amount of times, and he smiles stupidly at it. He puts it on his bed as he changes into his pajamas, holds it and rereads it again as he lies in his bed. 

He allows himself to daydream about Even a little, and the images in his mind are all actually pretty tame. He closes his eyes and simply pictures Even lying next to him, and how nice it would be to have him there, and how nice his arms would feel around him. Satine is there, too, lying at their feet, and she's resting quietly.

Eventually, he falls asleep, with the note under his pillow. 

(It truly has been a really nice night.)

***

The first thing Isak thinks of the next morning is the note. The second thing he thinks of is the fact that he doesn't actually have Even's phone number, since he didn't write it on the note, and they never exchanged phone numbers. 

He'll write him a note as well, then. 

He stares at the blank page on his notebook for a minute before he actually starts to write.

 

> _Hey Even,_
> 
> _Actually, Satine is my favorite neighbor, so it'd be a pleasure to check up on her while you're gone :)_
> 
> _Let me know when you want me to come over and stuff_
> 
> _\- Isak (your actual favorite neighbor)_

There's excitement and just the right amount of nervousness swirling in his belly as he walks over to Even's door, bends down and slides the note under it. 

But then it actually  _opens_  as he's about to leave and, shit, Isak didn't expect that, didn't expect to have to face Even while he reads the note. 

"Hey," Even greets him. He's holding the piece of paper in his hand, a smile spreading across his face as he reads it. 

"Hey," Isak quietly replies, his heart beating a little quicker than usual. 

"Thank you," Even says, lifting the note. 

Isak scratches the back of his neck, his fingers a little shaky, a little weak. "My, hm, pleasure."

"Do you want to come in?" Even asks. "I can show you where her food and her toys are. And, like, hm, I haven't invited you over yet, so, hm, you know-"

"Okay," Isak quickly replies. 

Even's studio is the same as his, but it's at the same time completely different from his. The walls are filled with posters and pictures and drawings, and there's a guitar in the corner of his room, a pile of novels on his desk, and the stand under his TV his filled with DVDs. 

It feels very intimate, being here.

 _This is his home_. 

Satine arrives a moment later, and she keeps meowing until Isak picks her up, holds her and pets her, settling into his arms like she's supposed to fit there. It feels like she does. 

It's a little silly, but Isak finds it flattering, how much this little creature seems to appreciate him. It fills him with this happy feeling, probably because he really likes her, too. 

"I'm gonna leave pretty early this Friday, but you text me if you need anything or if you have any questions, or—for anything, really," Even tells him, as he gives him his phone number, this time. 

Isak nods. "You too," he says. "I'll text you my number, so you can have it, in case, you, hm, need it." 

"Good," Even tells him. "Thank you again, Isak." 

He steps toward Isak, reaches out and strokes Satine, who purrs audibly. "You're gonna behave, aren't you?" he tells her. 

Isak's heart is picking up speed, but he feels comfortable, like this, right here. He feels welcomed, and liked; feels a sense of belonging. 

"She's in good hands," Isak says. 

Even runs his hand down Satine's back. It ends up touching Isak's forearm, and then it stays there, probably a little too long for it to be subtle, but Isak doesn't mind, doesn't mind at all. Even's fingers are slightly colder than his skin, but they're soft. 

"She is," he whispers.

***

It's a little odd, being at Even's place for the first time without Even being there. 

He has to actively remind himself that he's not intruding, despite Even telling him multiple times to make himself at home while he was here. It's a little disconcerting, how open he is, how trusting. Isak almost envies him. 

He sits on Even's bed (the mattress is a little softer than his), and he tries not to be a creep and think of all the hours Even spent lying here, sleeping, and doing, well, other things. 

Satine comes to him when she's done eating, puts a paw on his foot and then rests her head against his ankle. 

"Come here," Isak whispers, picking her up. 

She lies on his lap as he pets her, chasing his hand and purring. 

Isak looks around the room, feels like he's getting a glimpse into Even's mind as he does: the boy likes to draw, and take pictures. He's learning German, and reading about film theory and he likes Biggie and Nas enough to have posters of them up on his wall. 

There's also this one poster that catches Isak's attention.  _It's the girl who's in the old spiderman movies_ , he stupidly thinks. He then actually googles her, and discovers that the poster he's looking at is from this movie called  _Melancholia._ It's a science fiction movie, apparently, about a rogue planet called Melancholia, that's about to collide with the Earth and destroy it. 

It's a little ridiculous, probably, but Isak finds himself wanting to watch the film, wants to watch something that Even particularly enjoyed. 

He really wants to get to know him, and learn more and more about him. 

Isak walks over to Even's television and takes a chance: he looks through the DVDs in the TV table and—

_There it is._

Isak can't quite describe how he feels as he watches the movie. Intrigued, but mostly confused, at first, by the images he sees, by the pace of the story, by the main character's behavior at her own wedding, how detached she seems, how-unhappy. 

There's a weight in his chest, growing heavier and heavier as the movie progresses, until it comes to an end, and the world comes to an end in it as well, when the rogue planet collides with the Earth. 

Isak doesn't quite know what to do. He simply sits there, with a lump in his throat as the credits roll. His eyes sting, and he sort of wants to cry. 

He feels softness, on his hand. When he looks down, Satine is rubbing her cheek against his hand, a gesture that seems empathetic. Isak doesn't actually know much about cats, about their ability or not to sense human emotions, but this is comforting, and so he picks her up, holds her his arms. He lightly scratches her chin, kisses the top of her head, his way of telling her  _thank you_. 

It's getting late, and it's time for Isak to go back to his own place, his own bed, but—

He doesn't really want to leave her behind, feels this sort of pull, like he can't physically put her down and just walk away. 

So, he takes her with him as goes back to his place. He's relieved when she doesn't seem to mind being here, when Isak puts her on his bed and she lies there like she would if she was at home.

"I promise I'm not taking you away, and Even will come back on Sunday, and you'll be back with him," he tells her, stroking her back. "He's lucky to have to you," he then adds after a moment, and then also: "You're lucky to have him." 

He takes his phone, quickly snaps a picture of her. 

 

> **_Isak_ **
> 
> _Hey_
> 
> _Hope your trip is nice so far_
> 
> _I couldn't leave her by herself, so I took her here_
> 
> _I hope that's okay?_

Isak gets a reply minutes later, as he's brushing his teeth. 

 

> _**Even** _
> 
> _Of course that's okay, feel free to stay with her as long as you'd like_
> 
> _You're very sweet_
> 
> _Good night, Isak :)_

He notices in the mirror how his cheeks turn a darker shade of pink, and he has to look away, or the slight embarrassment will make him blush harder. 

 

> _**Isak** _
> 
> _Good night to you too :)_

Isak lets Satine stay in his bed, there's more than enough room for the both of them. She lies next to him, at first, until she makes a few steps toward him, and half lies on top of him. He can feel the weight of her on his back, but he doesn't mind it at all. 

***

It's Sunday afternoon, and Even texted Isak an hour ago to tell him that he was going to be there soon, and so Isak takes Satine back to his place. He sits with her on the floor, watches her play with her favorite feather toy. 

"Hello?" 

He hears the familiar voice as the door opens, and Isak's heartbeat quickens. 

Isak knew he was excited to see him again, but he didn't realize how much he had missed him until he sees him, which is honestly quite ridiculous, because they're, at most, really good neighbors who share a common love for a cat. 

"Hi," he greets, voice going a little high. 

"Guys, this is Isak," Even says, and,  _oh_ , there are actually two other guys there with him. Shit, he really needs to leave—the last thing he wants is to overstay his welcome. 

"So,  _this_ is the Isak you wouldn't shut up about," one of the guys says, and Even glares at him. "I'm Mutta," he continues, holding out his hand. Isak stands up and shakes it. 

"And I'm Adam," the other guy says. "I'm sure Even told you about us?" 

"I, uh, hm—" Isak stutters, his eyes going from Even's friend, to the other, to Even who's just standing there, biting the inside of his cheek and toying with the hem of his t-shirt. "Well, he—" 

Adam gasps exaggeratedly. "Dude, I'm  _wounded_. After five  _years_ of friendship, you don't even think of mentioning us to—" 

Even slaps his shoulder. 

"I think I'm, hm, gonna go," Isak announces, so quietly he's not exactly sure any of them heard him. 

"What? No!" Mutta exclaims. "You stay here, we'll go," he says. 

"Yeah!" Adam agrees. "I mean, we've seen this guy's face for three days straight, and don't get me wrong, it's a great face, right? And he's a great guy, but you haven't seen his great face, so we'll just...let you, eh, see each other's faces, and stuff." 

" _Dude._ " Mutta is shaking his head. "Let's go." 

Even is partially hiding his face behind his hand, but Isak can see how flushed he is, all the way down to his neck, and Isak is endeared, and surprised, and excited, and nervous, and—

He's alone with Even.

"How was Amsterdam?"

Even lowers his hand, and it looks like he's trying to catch his breath a little. "Great," he quickly says. "How was—how are you?"

"I'm great."

 _Say something_ , he thinks.  _Say something—_

_Say._

_Something._

"I tried the pizzeria down the street," is what eventually comes out of his mouth.

"You did?"

Isak nods.

"What did—what did you order?"

"I, hm—pepperoni and cheese. Do you, hm, recommend something else?"

Jesus, this conversation is the equivalent of trying to skate on ice with rollerblades.

"Goat cheese and basil is the best," Even says without hesitation.

"Oh, that sounds great."

(Isak has never had goat cheese in his life.)

"Do you—"

Even is cut off by the sound of Satine meowing. Isak looks down and she's standing there, between them, and Isak notices the proximity between his feet and Even. He's pretty certain they weren't so close a minute ago.

"Hey you," Even says, his voice now a whisper. He picks up the cat and she meows again, more quietly this time, and this—

This smile takes over Even's face, lights it up and he looks—beautiful. There are small bags under his eyes, probably due to his busy weekend and the trip home earlier today, and his hair is uncombed, but his eyes are filled with tenderness and this spark that makes Isak's knees go a little weak.

Satine is comfortably nestled into his arms, and Isak thinks it wouldn't be too difficult, to do nothing but stand there and watch them for a while.

"Do you want to order pizza?" Even asks him.

Isak is so pleased by the proposition, he has to force himself not to grin too wide. "Only if you order the goat cheese one."

"Oh, I was planning to," Even says, and there's playfulness in his eyes, this time, and in his voice as well.

 

The pizza arrives only fifteen minutes later, and Isak watches as Even pays for it, after he refused to split the bill. Watches the way he talks to the delivery guy, the way he thanks him and wishes him a good evening, how sincere and kind he sounds as he does.

"Verdict?" Even asks him, after his first bite.

"It's amazing," Isak says, immediately going for another bite. "You have good taste."

Even looks at him for a moment, the corner of his mouth slightly curved upward. "I like to think that I do."

 

Isak feels—

Comfortable, around Even. There are little moments of silence as they eat, but Isak doesn't feel the need to fill them with small talk, doesn't feel the need to constantly perform, to impress.

They're sitting together, and he's offering him his company, and that feels like it's enough.

And so it's only because he's genuinely curious that he asks Even, as his eyes find the Melancholia poster on his wall: "Why do you have a poster of that movie?"

Even shrugs one shoulder. "It's a masterpiece, I think." He seems to think for a moment, and then adds: "The first time I saw it, I don't think I'd ever seen depression portrayed so well on a screen before, and it just—" He stops, looks down at his plate. He swallows audibly, before looking back up at Isak. "It meant a lot, back then."

Isak nods, not because he understands exactly what Even is telling him, but because he can understand that this is him opening up, and letting Isak see him.

"Can I ask why?" The words are a careful invitation.

"I'm bipolar, you know?" Even says. "I mean, obviously, you didn't know, I'm only telling you now," he then adds, and there's that playfulness in his tone again, but Isak can tell that he's making an effort to keep his shoulders straight, and his chin up. Isak finds him so amazing, right in this moment, sort of wants to hug him really tight and tell him that he is.

"Okay," he says. "I mean, I don't mind. I mean, not that my opinion matters or anything, and—" Isak bites the inside of his lip. "I'm just gonna shut up."

Even lets out a quiet laugh. "Please don't ever shut up," he says.

"I just mean that it doesn't change anything for me," he replies, thinking  _I still like you the same_.

Even nods, his head barely moving, as if to say that he believes him. And when their eyes meet, none of them look away, and it's as though Even is looking right into his soul. Isak presses his crossed ankles together, his lips parted as he inhales deeply, his chest feeling warmer with every breath he takes.

 

They stand next to each other by the sink, as Even puts their plates there and they wash their hands. 

"Watch this," Even tells him. "Satine, come here." 

Even squeezes more soap onto his hands, lathers it up, and presses his hands together. He then spreads them, the heels of his hands and the tip of his fingers still joined, creating a thin layer of soap. Even squats down and blows on it, creating a huge bubble as he does. 

Satine's reaction is almost immediate; she reaches for the bubble and pops it with her paw. Even makes another bubble, and another one again, and she chases each of them excitedly. 

"She could do this all day, seriously," Even says with an amused laugh. "Thank you again, by the way, for watching her while I was gone." 

"It was nothing, really," Isak says. "Like, I love her, she's great." 

Even is beaming. "Isn't she?" 

Isak looks down at her, as she simply lies there on her side, and nods. "When did you get her?" 

"Hm, right before I moved here, actually. So, like, eight months," he says. "You know, I mostly got her to reassure my mom, at first."

"Your mom?"

Even huffs out a quiet laugh. "Yeah," he says. "She didn't like the idea of me living alone, but all of my close friends still live at home, so, you know. And then I walked by the shelter one day, and I thought it'd be a good idea, getting a cat, and she thought so as well. And then I saw this one, fell in love, and the rest is history." Even leans against the counter, the fingers of his left hand tapping the edge of it. "But it's nice sometimes, you know, not being alone."

The words sound soft and yet they hang in the air after Even says them.

"Yeah," Isak says.

"Do you, hm, like living by yourself?"

Isak shrugs. "It's been alright," he replies. "I mean, it's been good. Like—I don't really feel alone here? I mean, the people in my life are still there even if we don't live together, like, they're still in my life, and it doesn't make me feel like I'm alone, you know?"

Even smiles. "Totally."

"And also—" Isak stares at the tiles on the floor before he dares to look at Even again. He takes a deep breath before he says: "You've been here since I moved in. Well, you were away this weekend, but you were there literally on my first day, you and Satine, and that's been—" Isak pauses, swallowing. "It's been nice."

And there it is again, that spark in Even's eyes. "It's been nice for us too," he tells him.

He steps closer to Isak, slowly,  _slowly_ , but Isak's heart starts to beat quickly,  _quickly_. "I'm—glad." He's not even sure if he actually managed to speak out loud.

"I saw you before you moved in, though."

Isak frowns. "What?"

"I saw you when you came to visit the studio," Even says.

" _What_?"

"I saw you come in, and I thought  _Please let him be the person who moves in next door_ , and then I found out that you were."

Isak doesn't know whether to laugh, or gasp, or melt. Instead, he just stands there. "I can't believe you," he says, and his cheeks feel warm, and Even can certainly tell that he's blushing, but he doesn't care, he doesn't care because—

Even, this guy who hasn't quite left his mind ever since Isak first saw him, had been wishing for him to move in next door to him.

"What? You think I just walk around wearing my nicest jeans and freshly cleaned t-shirt every Saturday morning?"

Isak breaks into a wide smile, this time. "I can't believe you," he says again.

Even shrugs. "It's the truth," he says, and Isak sees sincerity in his eyes, and affection, and something a little darker, too. This hint of lust, and Isak understands, because he feels it too, and it only increases as they get closer and closer, so close that there's no other option but to—

Isak reaches for Even's cheek, cups it as their lips come together. He lets out a sigh, as they stay like this for a few seconds, and it's nothing more than just a touch, but also so much more than that. Even opens his mouth, licks and bites Isak's bottom lip, but it's gentle, like the hand that's now on Isak's hip, like the rest of him.

And they kiss for a little while, in the middle of the kitchen, and the skin of Even's back is soft and warm when Isak slides a hand under his shirt, and he lets out the sweetest sounds, sighs and quiet moans that make the butterflies in his stomach multiply.

Even kisses along his jaw, and there are goosebumps traveling through Isak's body and  _God_ , he's missed this, didn't quite realize just how much he did until he got to feel Even against him like this. And it's just as good as he thought it would be, when he let himself imagine it, and—

 _No, scratch that_ , Isak thinks, as Even's mouth reaches his again. The real thing is so much more better.

That is, until the sound of Satine meowing startles him and he almost bites Even's tongue.

"Shit, sorry," he pants.

Even captures his lips again. "It's okay," he whispers.

The meowing doesn't stop, though, quite the opposite.

Isak lets his forehead rest against Even's. "She's missed you, I think," he says, before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Relatable."

Even kisses him back, smiling into it. "We can all cuddle together later, yeah? In just a minute," he says.

"In just a minute," Isak agrees, and he already can't wait.

In the meantime, though, he keeps kissing Even, lets him guide them toward his bed, and as he does, Isak can't help but think that moving to his new place was the luckiest thing that's happened to him in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :) can you believe it's already friday? i hope it's a good one for you all 


End file.
